evil whytte
by Xxcharmedfreak8
Summary: the sisters have to turn baby whytte back to the good side while fighting a demon who wants them out of the way, but hey what else is new. read on to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**The only thing that I own in this story is the plot. Come on people please read this even if you don't watch the tv show. I don't watch in plain sight but I still review the stories because I like to read them, plus I'm not writing these for my health. **

**Evil Whytte Chapter one**

Phoebe was getting ready to work at the Bay Mirror. She wrote advice in a column called Ask Phoebe. People liked her advice because she was dead on, on what people wanted because she was a charmed one. She could levate, get premonitions, and she was an empathy which means that she could feel what others were feeling. she was in the kitchen packing her bag for the day and having a cup of jo ( coffee) when Prue came into the kitchen looking all distressed and Phoebe could tell that she was going to be late for work at Buckland's. Phoebe said, " morning Prue. Do you need anything or did you lose something again?" Prue gave her sister a look before saying " yes Phoebe I did lose something, my car keys have you seen them?" Phoebe said, " yeah you put them in your purse remember Prue" as she said this she could hear Prue doffing around in her purse.

Phoebe counted five four three two one and Prue said, " thanks Phoebe, I don't know what I would have done without you this morning." Prue didn't wait for an answer she left the house and was on her way. just as she left Piper came into the kitchen not at all hungry but really thirsty for water. She looked really tired and her nose was all red. Piper was pregnant and Phoebe heard her getting up last night like a million times to go to the bathroom. Phoebe was going to say something to Piper but just then Leo orbed in and kissed Piper like there was no tomorrow. At this point Phoebe said, " okay, there are other people in the room you guys" and she gave them a dirty look and was now ready to go and she still had twenty minutes before she had to leave.

Piper broke apart from Leo and said, " sorry Phoebe, but a pregnant woman needs her tlc from her husband." Then she said, " oh no, I feel noshes again and she burped out a bubble that was blue and had lights around it that looked like someone was trying to orb out of her. See when someone orbs they leave a blue trail behind them and it shimmers and that's what her bubble looked like. She looked at Phoebe and Leo and said, " is that supposed to happen?"

Phoebe said, " I don't think so Piper" and she looked at Leo and he said, " well it could mean that the baby is a half witch half whitelighter." The others thought that this made sense because Piper was a witch and Leo was a whitelighter. Phoebe went and got Piper some saltines and then she looked at Leo and said, " you here for all of us or just Piper?" it took Leo a minute to realize why she asked but then said, " oh no I'm just here for Piper and for some breakfast." Piper gave him a look and Leo said, " what orbing works up an appetite for someone like me." He then got himself some cereal in a bowl, coffee and the sports section from the morning paper and sat down to eat.

Phoebe said, " well I have to go. If I'm late Denise will have a fit. You know how she is" and she rolled her eyes and put her bag around her neck and she was out the door and on her way to work. Piper said, " well Leo I have to go see if my baby is a boy or a girl you coming?" she got up but then she realized that she was still in her pj's and said, " well I've got to change first before we go anywhere." Leo continued to eat while she got changed. He was just getting ready to clean up when Piper came back down and was ready to go. When they got to the office, doctor Litz came in five minutes later and said, " Piper, Leo" Piper said, " here doc." Piper was hoping that it was a girl because the charmend ones have always been girls. When she went back they had her lay on a table and then the doctor rubbed a white thing on her stomache and it had a cold hell on it. he said, " well Piper your baby is a boy. He seems to be healthy and he didn't get to finish his sentence because just at that moment the doctor was electrified from the white thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Whytte Chapter three

As usual the demon blinked into their living room breaking some chairs. Piper blew him up but he came back so Piper created a spell that went something like this: **Earth to earth, hell to hell send this demon back to hell for all eternity" **and blew him up. She waited five minutes and when nothing happened she turned her back and said, "See Leo that's how you take care of that." Just as she said that the demon reformed and stroke Piper on her back up near her shoulder and then he blinked back into the underworld which is a place full of demons. Piper's shoulder was cut and bleeding really bad. She thought that she was going to pass out but Leo healed her wound and asked, "Piper are you okay? You should know by now that you don't turn your back on demons that you fight by yourself or no nothing about."

Piper said, "I'm fine Leo I just need a drink of water and then I'm going to go up to the attic and look in the B.O.S (book of shadows) to see if I can id the demon. Just as she went upstairs Phoebe came home. She asked Leo, "what happened and where Piper was?" Leo told her everything. When Phoebe got upstairs Piper was coughing and sweating. Phoebe said, "Uh Piper are you okay?" Piper managed to say, "Yeah I'm fine so I'm hot and coughing. I think my vision is going blurry to but don't worry about it I'm sure it's nothing." Phoebe called for Leo and to her what Piper had said and then she called Prue who was still at Buckland's. She then put the ice crystals around Piper after taking the book of shadows from her.

She knew that whatever had hit Piper had either turned her or her baby evil so by putting the crystals around her she couldn't move without being electrified. By the time that Prue had gotten home and upstairs Pipe was back to normal so she thought that she was fine. Phoebe and Leo weren't so sure but they were tired of Piper demanding to be let out so they let her out of the ice crystals and kept a close eye on her to make sure that she wasn't going to attack them or anything. Piper said, "Well surly if my baby has been turned evil I would have turned evil to right?" Leo wasn't sure if that's how it worked or not so he said, "I don't know Piper." Prue was about to ask Phoebe if she id the demon when Chris from the future and Piper's other son which she didn't know yet and couldn't know until she got pregnant again.

Prue used telekinesis and threw him across the room and Phoebe levated and kicked him in the face and Piper was going to blow him up when he orbed. When he orbed back down Piper said, "Who or what the hell are you?" Chris said, "I'm from the future and my name is Chris and I'm here to protect little Whytte here who hasn't been born yet but who has most defiantly turned evil." Piper said, "I don't know how you know about my son Whytte but he not evil. Chris said, "oh really you haven't been experiencing anything weird since the last demon attack have you?" By the looks on everyone's faces he knew his answer.

Leo said, "How do you know about us?" Chris said, "I can't tell you that because anything that I tell you could change the future in ways that we don't want, but what I can say is this in the future we're really close." So have you guy's id the demon yet?" Prue said, "No we haven't but we're working on it" she didn't trust him just yet and the others knew it. Chris said, "I wonder how far back I am because this looks nothing like it does in the future. I see you still keep the book of shadows up here in the attic." Just then somebody else was in the room and Chris said, "Get back, this is evil Whytte and you guys don't have the power to take him. I don't either but I can still fight him because I know where his week spot is and if you hit it just right then he won't be as tough." Whytte said, "Oh hello little brother, you're not so little is you? I know why you're here and you're not going to get the chance to do it because I'm going to kill you" and with that he sent a fireball straight at Chris but he ducked and it soared right over his head smashing the widow. Chris sent one of his own back and nailed him right in his shoulder. Whytte said, "Oh my little brother knows how to play" and with that he blinked back into the underworld. When he was gone Piper said, "Wait you're his brother but then that means that you're my son. I can't deal with this right now and she had to sit down for a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil Whytte chapter four**

Chris said, "Well we need to figure out who the hell the demon is because we can't turn Whytte back until we defeat this demon because since the demon is the one who turned him, the only way to turn him back is to defeat the demon." Piper said, "Well how the hell do we do that. I mean I blew him up and created my own spell and that didn't even work."

Leo said, "Well before we do anything we need to figure out what we're dealing with. I'm going to go ask the elders what the know about the demon" if you need anything just ask Chris" with that he orbed as fast as he could before anyone could say anything. Prue was at the book and she asked Piper, "What did you say the demon looked like again Piper?" Piper said, "He was somewhat tall somewhat small. He had a tattoo of an arrow on his forehead; he wore a black cape and had black hair." Prue said, "Okay, thanks Piper. Now let's see if I can id the demon so that we can kick his sorry ass."

Phoebe said, "Well I'm going to figure out a spell for this demon. She went downstairs to her favorite spot to write spell and got to thinking of a good strong spell that would work against this demon. Back upstairs Piper said, "Chris I want you to orb down to the underworld to see what you can find out down there." Chris looked at her like she was nuts and said, "are you kidding me Piper, you know that if I go down there I can't hear you if you need me. I'm not going and that's that."

Piper said, "Don't make me ground you, now go." Chris said, "Fine I'll go but if something bad happened to one of you don't blame me because you're the one who wants me to go down" and with that he orbed. When he went down Prue said, "Got him, he's an upper level demon who feeds off of witches power and their little baby's power before their born." Piper said, "But my baby doesn't have any powers I don't think. Let me see that so that I can make a potion to kill him. Nobody's going to get away with trying to kill my baby. You come after him I'm going to come after you and I'm going to kill you good."

Then she looked in the back of the book for a really good potion and she found one so she wrote the ingredients down and said, "Looks like I'm going to the store. You want to come with or you going to stay here with Phoebe downstairs and wait for Leo to tell him what we know." Prue said, "I'll stay here. Besides I have some stuff to do for work.

I have to make a poster for the auction that we're having next week and my partner isn't going to make the damn poster." Piper said, "Okay have fun. I'll be back soon." She left and Prue went to the living room where she put her stuff and got ready to work on her poster when Leo came back and said, " okay the demon is an upper level demon" Prue didn't let him finish his sentence because she did it for him and he said, " yeah how did you know?" Prue said, "It's this little thing I like to call research Leo you should try it sometime" and she gave him a wink.

Leo said, "ha-ha very funny Prue. Hey where did Chris go?" Prue said, "oh nowhere. Piper just sent him down to the underworld to see what he could find out down there." Just then Piper came back and said, "Okay I now have everything I need to make the potion. Hi Leo do you have any new information about the demon that we don't know about." Leo said, "No I don't have any new information about the demon. So when's Chris going to be back because I told the elder's about him and they want to meet him and see for themselves if he's on our side or not." Piper said, "oh god Leo, why do they need to find out. Obviously if he was out to get us wouldn't he have done so when we attacked him up in the attic?" Leo said, " yeah I know but the elders still want to make sure that he's okay." Piper said, " I don't know when he'll be back Leo but when he does I'll tell him" and with that she went into the kitchen to start making the potion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Evil Whytte Chapter five**

So Piper was in the kitchen putting her blue liquid in a pot on the stove to simmer for a while. After she did that Chris orbed back and Piper said, "So what's the plan down there?" Chris said, "Well Whytte was going to send his demon back up here to attack again so that he could take the book of shadows and use it against you but then he spotted me and I had to take off. Now he might do something different because he knows that I'm with you guys and knew that I was down there to spy on him and so know he knows that you know. I don't know what he's going to do now, but whatever it is we need to be prepared for it."

Piper said, "Okay, oh by the way Chris Leo told me to tell you that the elders wanted to see you so that they could determine if you're on the good side or the bad side. I jeez one of my kids turn evil and the whole damn world thinks that the whole lot of you guys are evil so I guess you'd better go then, because if you don't then they'll think that if you don't then you have something to hide. Which you don't do you?" Chris said, "No of course not Piper. Why would you even ask something like that?"

Piper said, "I don't know I guess I just wanted to make sure before I started to defend you." Just as she said that her potion started to bubble and she had to turn it down and add the rest of her ingredients and let it simmer/ boil for a few minutes before it was done then she had to let it sit for three minutes before she could put it in a vial. She told Chris that he'd better go so that he could be back when the demon came." When she said that he orbed up there because he knew that his mom was right. While he was up there Phoebe came into the kitchen with Prue and said okay I have my spell ready to go here it is, "**fire to fire demon to demon it's time you became one and went to hell forever."**

Piper thought that it was good and so did Prue and Leo. They had to wait for Chris to get back and hope that the demon wouldn't attack first. Pretty soon Chris came back and said, "Well now that the elders think that I'm okay can we move on now to what's really important here?" Piper said, "Yeah sure. I want to get done with this because I have other things to do today." Prue said, "yeah sure but how are we going to get the demon here without Whytte following him?" Chris said, "I don't know but what I do know is this you guys are not to leave this place to fight the demon because you are strongest here."


	6. Chapter 6

Evil Whytte chapter 6

They all agreed with Chris and they all tried to come up with a plan. After what seemed like hours of tossing ideas Piper said, "how about we get Whytte here first then put the ice crystals around him then call for the demon and take him out that way." The others thought about for a couple of minutes before Chris said, "okay it's worth a try I guess." Leo said, "Well what do we do if it doesn't work?" Prue said, "I guess we just attack like always and hope for the best."

Leo didn't think that this was the best idea but it was the only one that they had so they had to go with it. Phoebe said, "How do we get Whytte up here? Do I need to come up with another spell or what?" Chris had to think about it for a minute before saying, "well I think that the only way to get him to come here would be to make him really mad by saying bad things or something about him. I don't know, I forget what name he hated to be called." Prue said, "It's an idea, we could give it a try. Everyone have the ice crystals ready to go?" Piper said, "Yes I have mine ready but I don't really want to say anything bad about my son even thou he won't remember it because he isn't even born yet but still, but I know that I have to do it. It's the only way to get him here so let's do it."

Chris started it off my saying, "man I really hate my brother, if I could kill him I would do it in a heartbeat" he gave his mom a wink to let her know that she didn't mean it. He then said, " in the future he is such an idiot I don't know how he becomes so powerful, maybe it's because he beats people that are younger than him in order make a name for himself." This was all he needed to say because apparently Whytte hated to have people calling him a wimp. When he got there he looked at his brother and as he was talking to him Prue put the ice crystals around him. He was in the middle of telling his brother that he had no room to talk about him being a wimp when he was a wimp to when he noticed what Prue had done. He said, " there's no way in hell you guys can de


End file.
